wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Armor penetration
Armor penetration rating is being removed in next expansion. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/cataclysm/faq/, http://www.wow.com/2009/09/05/armor-penetration-being-nerfed-in-3-2-2/ Armor penetration (sometimes abbreviated ArP or called armor pen) is a value appearing on many items, talents, and abilities that indicates the percentage of armor that will be ignored by an attack. ArP can be found as both Abilities (example: Sunder Armor), Talents like Mace Specialization or as passive upgrades found on equipment pieces such as Hoperender. ArP is unique in that the more ArP you have, the greater the increase in damage becomes. Armor penetration is sometimes confused with spell penetration, even though they affect different things. It is not a very recent stat. It has been seen in Serrated Blades since patch 1.10. Since itemization introduction of Arena Set 3, Blizzard has been popularizing the use of this modifier even into . Armor penetration rating will be removed as a stat along with the release of the Cataclysm expansion, ostensibly due to confusion over its use, however some specs will have access to armor penetration through talents and / or the mastery system.http://www.mmo-champion.com/index.php?topic=98116.0 Armor penetration rating Since Patch 3.0, , all items with armor penetration have been modified to a rating system that affects a percentage of armor ignored. This means that gear scales more cleanly with all bosses but has a side effect of becoming less useful on low armor ones. The conversion rate is about 7 ArP = 1 ArP rating. So if you had 1000 ArP, you now have 142.8 ArP rating. In the past, this would have been a 6% gain on a 15k armor foe and a 12.5% gain on an 8k armor foe; at level 80 it now gives a 9.2% gain to both targets. Armor penetration rating against WOTLK Raid bosses The following tables provide detailed numbers for the effects of different levels of Armor Penetration Rating (ArP) in the case where a level 80 physical damage class attacks a level 83 raid boss with a given level of armor. ArP experiences diminishing returns for target armor lower than 8,317 armor or more than 50% personal armor penetration. Percentage-based ArP This was Pre-WOTLK: Since some talents operate on percentages such as Mace Specialization, they operate onto the already existing modifiers. Instead of ignoring armor from the base value of the target immediately, it takes into account the effects of Sunder Armor, Expose Armor, Faerie Fire, Curse of Weakness, Sting, and Acid Spit and then does a post operation of the value when it calculates mace specialization and piercing shots. In addition, what this entails for percentage based ArP is that the higher the armor the greater the ArP raw value and the lesser the armor the less ArP raw value. That is to say, percentage based ArP suffers diminishing returns for heavily sundered units in terms of raw ArP value, especially for those with very low armor value. Now everything operates in percentages and stacks additively in two categories: Debuffs and personal Armor Penetration. The two categories stack multiplicatively with each other. Armor penetration benefits Armor penetration will increase non-Bleed physical damage by a percentage significant for virtually every target, however, for lightly armored targets it is less effective in the damage it provides. From the perspective of a warrior, because armor penetration increases damage, he will get a moderate gain in rage generation as a result of higher armor penetration. Also, armor penetration causes the warrior to increase Execute damage. Opportunistically, from a PvP point of view, a warrior may apply fewer stacks of Sunder Armor, assuming they have a higher armor pen than usual, because they have a head start on armor ignored. Or they may choose to boost the sustained damage further by a significant percentage by applying more stacks. Skills and talents * Druid: Faerie Fire. * Hunter: Acid Spit (Worm pet) and Sting (Wasp pet). * Rogue: Mace Specialization and Serrated Blades. Expose Armor also effectively counts as armor penetration. * Warrior: Mace Specialization. Sunder Armor also effectively counts as armor penetration. * Expose Armor, Sunder Armor, and Acid Spit do not stack. * Faerie Fire, Curse of Weakness, and Sting do not stack. Itemization Warrior sets: * * * * * , * , * , Rogue sets: * * * * * , * , * , Hunter sets: * * * * * , * , * , Weapons: * * * * * * * * , * * * * , * * Trinkets: * * * Enchants: * note: 2x Executioner do not stack. Gems: * * * * * Countering armor penetration To effectively neutralize or counter the effectiveness of armor penetration one could simply increase their armor value in combat time with drinking potions such as , changing to Bear Form or Moonkin Form, equipping a Shield, dropping a Stoneskin Totem, casting Inner Fire or Devotion Aura, or speccing in Toughness and Thick Hide. You can also enchant your gear with armor. For example: to counter armor pen. In short, armor penetration is really only countered by more armor. Patch changes * Patch 3.1.2 capped to 100% (or 1232 armor penetration rating) * Patch 3.1 increased the amount of armor penetration provided by armor penetration rating by 25%. * As of patch 2.4.1, armor penetration will now display on the character sheet (armor penetration displays in the hit rating section). * Patch 4.0 Armor penetration will be removed and replaced with Mastery. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/cataclysm/faq/ See also * Formulas:Armor penetration * Formulas:Damage reduction Category:Combat Category:Formulas and game mechanics Category:Game terms References